Fame's Consequences
by colourmexgab
Summary: Sam Manson is a very famous 'GOTHiC ROCK STAR'. Danny accidentally meets Sam and realizes they A LOT in common. Like being HALFGHOST. Danny, Sam, and Tuck go through a revengful Paulina and Sam's ex. DxS PxOC
1. How To Get a Date 101

A/N: HAPPY 2OO6! O.O;; Can you believe it? 2OO6:DD Sooo..First fanfic of the NEW YEAR! CHEERS!

DiSCLAiMER: Gets caught scribbling someone's name in the credits: Aahh..Heh heh heh.. I didn't do it? Fine..Fine..I DON'T own Danny Phantom..But I can dream, right? Right.. RiGHT! (Frightened fanfic reader says, "Y-Y-YEESSS, MMAAA'AAAMMM..") Uh huh..Thought soo.. :DDD OH! And I don't own 'Only Hope'. Yeahh..Beautiful song..I wish I did own it.. TT.TT

DEDiCATiON: I'm really dedicating this to EVERYONE! Since I'm trying to make this year the BEST OF MY LiFE i give this to EVERYONE.. Including: Shannon, Aleyssi, Alliiee, Diana, iNKKU (for being my little fanfiction buddiie) and ALL OF MY REViEWERS! And I love the one who said, "I'm not your fan..I'm your obsessor." YOU'RE SOO COOL :DDDD

* * *

A poster hung from one of the telephone posts. It was high enough for everyone to read:

**SAM MANSON: LiVE iN AMiTY PARK!**

**THiS WEEK ONLY iN THE MiDDLE OF THE PARK!**

**SATURDAY AT 7:00 - 10:00 P.M.**

**DON'T MiSS iT!**

Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley just happened to pass this sign walking to school.

"WHOA! SAM MANSON iS COMiNG _HERE_! TO MY BELOVED TOWN! OH MY GOSH! i CAN'T WAiT!" A few birds flew away at the ear shot of this.

Danny rasied an eyebrow, "Tucker, STOP! You sound like a fangirl." Danny began to imitate Tucker. "WHOA! SAM MANSON iS COMiNG _HERE_! TO MY BELOVED TOWN! OH MY GOSH! i CAN'T WAiT!" Danny put a little sigh in for extra sarcasim. "I mean, COME ON!"

"Yeah? Well, for your information, SAM ROCKS! And you never listen to her. All because you're too obsessed with your little _Paulina_ to even notice her." Danny and Tucker walked into the hall of the school. The loudness of girls talking, boys going over tonight's game, and lockers slamming filled the air.

"Well, at least I've actually met Paulina." Danny said as they opened their lockers.

Tucker laughed, "_MET HER! _Dude, she never talked to you in your LiFE!"

"Well, that can change. I'll talk to her after school AND ask her out." Danny said with confidence.

"I bet she won't go out with you."

"Ooh..I bet she will." Danny smiled.

"And I mean _you_. Not Danny Phantom."

"Okay..If I win, you have to.." Danny thought for a while. "Take my place for cleaning the school grounds this week."

"Okay..And if I win.." Tucker didn't have to think for this. "You have to come to Sam's concert with me."

"You're on." Danny said.

**- END OF SCHOOL**

"Well..Here I go.." Danny said walking over to Paulina.

"Good luck.." Tucker said. Even if it was a bet, Tucker really didn't want his best friend to get hurt. Tucker saw Danny waving his hand to Paulina.

"Is that loser calling me?" Paulina whisphered to her friends. They nodded 'yes'. She flipped her hair a bit and went over to him.

"Yes?" Paulina asked politely.

"Hi. I'm Danny Fenton. Would you..you.." Danny was nervous, until his pants feel down showing his poka-dotted boxers. Paulina's attention was taken by the sudden movement.

"Like to go out..with..me?" Danny slowed his sentence. He felt a whisp of cold air in his legs. Very unusal for him, especially in winter. He looked down and instinctively pulled up his pants. He began to walk away, knowing after that Paulina would say 'no' and never talk to him again.

"I'd love to go out with you!" Paulina ran up to Danny. _'HAH! A loser wants to go out with me..He's the first one to even ASK! He has guts. I'll just ask Dash to beat him up later..After the date.'_

Danny was completely taken off guard by this, as was Tucker. I guess you can say after that, the biggest 'YES!" in the whole world was screamed.

**- DANNY'S HOUSE**

"I can't believe she said 'YES'." Danny flopped his head on his bed and Tucker was on the other side of the room.

"Me niether." Tucker sound bored, annoyed, and cranky, which spelled out "BAD MOOD."

"You're just mad cause you have a week of high school cleaning to do." Danny said.

"Yeah..Yeah. Whatever. All I'm saying is something's up,man. No one goes out with someone they met in 10 seconds!"

"Eh..Maybe she liked my boxers.." Danny did wonder why she said 'yes'. No one _really _does that. "OH WELL! SHE SAiD 'YES'!" Danny reminded himself.

**- SAM MANSON CONCERT**

"SAM! You're on in FiVE!"

"Whatever." Sam got a drink from her water bottle. The goth rock star was about to go on stage. She was in TiMES SQUARE. So..There was a pretty big crowd.

"FOUR.." Sam got ready to run on stage.

"THREE.." The crowd screamed Sam's name.

"TWO.." Lights on stage were turned on.

"ONE!" Sam ran up on stage with a mic in her hand.

"HELLLOOOO NEWW YORRKK!" She screamed. A BiG response was heard from the audience.

Sam began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_and I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down,_

_and I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down,_

_and I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours I pray_

_to be only yours I pray_

_to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Tears met the audience's eyes as she sang, with the most beautiful voice.

Sam walked off stage and into her dresser. She was about to cry herself. Her boyfriend,Jake, had just broken up with her because of her 'fame' and 'popularity'. Sam didn't really care about the money and fame. She sang because she enjoyed singing. She wrote that song for him.

_'No use fussing over him now.'_ She thought as she checked 'NEW YORK CiTY, NEW YORK' off her list. The next place was..

_'Well..Amity Park..Here I come..'_

* * *

A/N: MUSSHHHAAA! (thanks for that word Shannon) DONE! Next chapter should be goood! Soo..Great New Years gift? Lol..School starts tomorrow..Soo that means less time to do the fanfiction.. :( But weekends are AWESOME:DDD Til next time!

Next Chapter: Danny's date with Paulina..and after that. Sam's concert, too!


	2. Finding Out Sam's Secret

A/N: MUSHHHAA, MY LiTTLE FANFiCTiON BUDDiiESS! MUSSHHHHAA! Lol.. Okay..NEW CHAPTER! MY SiSTER, JACQUELiNE MAKES A GUEST APPEARANCE ON THiS TOO!

DiSCLAiMER: i DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM:sob: Or that cool song, "Sticks and Stones" :more sobbing:

DEDiCATiON: i DEDiCATE THiS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REViEWED ME! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS:DD And Soccerdiva..Who theatened me to write faster.. (Am I on time?) And ROLOGIRL500.. Who gave awsome ideas! (i told her a secret about that too) Better not tell! And Galateagirl.. Who I got sooo excited for reviewing me! I'm a BiG FAN of her fanfictions! THEY ROCK:DDD And everyone else.. Who if I continue to add to this Dedication actually become the story:DDD

* * *

Tucker took a seat, wipping off the sweat on his head. He had just finished cleaning up the entire school. Boy, was he tired. He tried to make record time for Sam's concert. It was 5:30 P.M. He was gonna make it.

He got home, took a shower, and changed. He was all set to go by 6:00.

_'I wonder how Danny and Paulina were doing.' _

-

"I have a reservation." Danny said to the man.

"Yes. This way, sir." The waitor walked Danny and Paulina to their table. Danny smiled to Paulina as they sat down.

The waitor handed them menus. "I'll be back to take your order, sir."

"Okay." Danny said. The waitor walked away thinking, _'Teenagers..' _

Paulina looked around her. Fountain, arranged silverware, and a light music. This was the BEST place she's ever been to. _'Except the mall..'_ Paulina thought. _'It's a shame Dash's gonna beat 'em up! HAHA! Oh well..With my money, Daddy can BUY this place!' _

Danny looked at Paulina's facial expressions. Happy, shocked, evil smirk. _'Talk about moody..'_ Danny then looked at his watch. 6:15 P.M.

They got their food, ate, and talked. Danny was enjoying himself. He planned everything with Jazz. The dinner, walk on the beach, walk to her house. Danny even left the ghost hunting to his parents. Jazz said she'd keep an eye on them. His night was going perfectly.

"Hey, Danny..You wanna go to the park after this?" Paulina said.

"Well..I thought we'd go take a walk on the beach and.." Danny said until Paulina pouted her lips.

"Aww..Please Danny? I really want some alone time with you there." Paulina said battling her eyes.

"Ookkkaayy.." Danny said looking at her in a daze, getting up, slapping the money on the table as Paulina pulled his hand to the park.

-

Tucker was off. He walked to the park with his PDA in his hand. He was obviously listening to Sam. You would think that if you saw someone dancing in the middle of the street. He almost got hit by a car..Twice.

"HEY KiD! GET OFF THE ROAD!" Someone yelled to him. Tucker ran off the street and on to the sidewalk. He passed by a lady with a child clinging off her hand.

"See, Jacqueline? That's why we don't cross the street without holding Mommy's hand."

"Okay, Mommy!" The little girl giggled. Tucker looked down in shame. Then, he saw it.

_'BACKSTAGE PASSES TO SAM'S CONCERT! i THiNK i'LL DiE!' _Tucker went up to Jacqueline and hugged her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHiLD!" The mother screamed slapping Tucker in the face.

_'Okay..I might have deserved that..' _Tucker said putting Jacqueline down and going back to walking.

-

Danny and Paulina walked in the park. It was the only part of the park they could go in, since the other side was used for Sam's concert.

"Danny, let's go to the place in between the trees. There!" Paulina pointed.

"Okaayyy.." Danny thought this was a bit TOO planned out. They walked there.

"Danny, go get me a flower there! PLEASSEEE!" Paulina looked at the single rose in the ground.

_'I thought flowers can't grow now..In the middle of winter..' _Danny thought as he walked over to the flower. He pulled it and found out it was fake! There was a note attached to it.

"LiKE SHE'D REALLY FALL FOR YOU, LOSER!"

"Huh?" Danny turned around to find Paulina gone. Turning back around he saw.. Dash.

-

"FOUR.." Sam got ready to run on stage.

"THREE.." The crowd screamed Sam's name.

"TWO.." Lights on stage were turned on.

"ONE.." No Sam?

Small talk was heard in the audience.

"WHERE'S SAM!" Tucker sceamed.

-

BAM! Danny had just been punched hard in the stomach, causing him to fall on the ground.

"HAH! i CAN'T BELiEVE YOU THOUGHT i'D ACTUALLY FALL FOR YOU!" Paulina said, video taping every waking moment of the event. Danny was on all fours, looking at the ground. How could he be so stupid? Thinking Paulina would like him! He couldn't believe it.

Dash came charging towards Danny, about to punch Danny in the face this time.

All of a sudden, a quick movement was made. Danny was gone, and he punched the ground..HARD!

"AGGGGGHHHHH!" Dash cried out in pain. Paulina ran up to him.

"What HAPPENED!" She asked. Dash just looked up angrliy.

"FENNTTOOONNN!"

-

Danny chucked. He got away just in time! He looked at himself in a nearby puddle to see what kind of bruses Dash gave him. He looked and realized he was still in human form!

"Are you okay?" A femine voice was heard behind him. Danny turned around quickly.

A girl about his height stood. She had white hair, white shirt with a blue circle in the middle, white skirt over blue leg-warmers, white boots, and eyes blood-red. But to Danny, the eyes weren't evil. They were warm and sweet. Danny could have sworn he's seen her somewhere before.. Like Tucker's posters or something.

"Umm..Yeah. Who are you?" Danny asked. The girl just looked at him. She was suprised!

_'SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ME! Wow..My manager's gonna be MAD! Ooh..I'm still in ghost form. No wonder..' _Without thinking, the girl changed back into her true form, Sam Manson. Danny stood there in shock.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE..YOU'RE.."

"Oopps.. DARN iT!" Sam slapped her forehead notices she changed back.

"You're Sam Manson..You're a..a.."

"Ghost..Yeah..Yeah, I know." Sam said brushing herself off.

"i DON'T BELiEVE iT! YOU! YOU'RE A HALFA!" Danny screamed, still in shock.

"Yeah..But don't tell.." Sam said putting her finger to her lips.

"BUT i'M SUPPOSE TO BE UNiQUE!" Danny said, obviously without thinking.

Sam rasied and eyebrow and blinked. "NO WAY! YOU'RE A HALFA, TOO!" Sam said in shock.

"YES! i MEAN..NO! i MEAN! Uhh.."

"AH HAH! YOU ARE! Wait..If you are, then why didn't you just save yourself from that guy?"

"i CAN'T CHANGE iN FRONT OF PEOPLE!" Danny thought of quickly. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"Hey, Danny. How's the date?" Tucker asked.

"Uum.."

"Well..You won't believe it! Sam's not at the concert! I'm here and she's no where to be found!"

"Ooh..Uumm.." _Click._ Danny closed his phone.

"Sam, you kindda have to be at a concert."

Sam slapped her forehead for the second time that night. "THE CONCERT!"

Danny smiled. He went ghost, grabbed Sam (bridal style), and they flew into the air.

"You know I can fly there myself, right?" Sam told Danny, smiling.

"I know.." Danny said.

"You know, I never caught your name." Sam said still smiling.

"I'm Danny Phantom. The one you saved was Danny Fenton."

"Mmm..I see. The one who saved you was Sam Madison. You're holding Sam Manson."

"Why Madison?"

"It sounds haunting, doesn't it?"

"Hah..I guess it does."

-

"PEOPLE! PLEASE, REMAiN CALM!" Sam's manager said into the mic on stage. "i'M SURE SAM WiLL BE HERE SOONER OR LATER!" Just as he said that, Sam dropped on stage and Danny was still floating there.

"LOOK! iNViSO-BiLL SAVED SAM!" Someone screamed. Everyone cheered.

Danny snached the mic from the manager. "THAT'S DANNY PHANTOM! PHANTOM! MY NAME'S NOT iNViSO-BiLL!" Danny screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! DANNY PHANTOM! i LOVE YOU!" Paulina's voice was heard.

"Uh huh.." Danny said giving the mic back to the manager.

"I'll be backstage." Danny whispered to Sam. And he did.

"HELLOOO AMiTY PARK!" Sam screamed.

Sam, then began to sing.

_Sitting in my room _

_Feeling sorry for myself _

_I can't feel worse _

_But what else_

_I wonder what I could say _

_Just stop the voices, taunting and laughing _

_The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear _

_The joke is always on me _

_It's always on me _

_Why don't they understand _

_That we are all the same _

_And we all feel lost at time _

_Why don't they understand _

_That someone else's pain _

_Is not for gain _

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul _

_Get out of the way, I'm invincible _

_Throw them down _

_'Cause the one you want's not around _

_Not around _

_It's not your place _

_Honestly _

_In the end _

_You'll be the victim _

_You're the one who has to live with yourself _

_And when you're reaching for help _

_There'll be no one _

_There's no one _

_Why don't you understand _

_That we are all the same _

_And we all feel lost at times _

_Why don't you understand _

_That someone else's pain _

_Is not for gain _

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul _

_Get out of the way; I'm invincible _

_Throw them down _

_'Cause the one you want's not around_

_Not around_

_It's not your place _

_Honestly _

_I won't live in chains _

_I've got something to give _

_I won't play these games _

_Yeah, I'd rather live _

_You know I've come too far _

_To be like you are _

_Why don't you understand _

_That we are all the same _

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul _

_Get out of the way, I'm invincible _

_Throw them down... _

_Throw them down 'cause the one you want's not around_

_Not around_

_Not around anymore _

_It's not your place _

_Honestly _

Sam finished singing. Screaming, clapping, and other applause noise filled the concert. Sam walked backstage.

"WOW SAM! THAT WAS GREAT!" Danny _Fenton_ stood went to hug her. Until her security guard came up.

"Sam? Is this guy bothering you?" He asked.

"No, it's okay. He's friend." Sam smiled to Danny.

"There's some more people. They're the one's with the passes."

"Ooh..Danny..Wanna come sit with me while I sign a few autographs?"

"Um..Sure."

Sam grabbed his hand and the went to the table. Sam got out a picture of herself, signed it, and gave it to the girl in front of her. The girl screamed.

"Is it always like this for you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah..To ear-piercing for you?" Sam laughed.

"Nah..It's okay.." _'I get too much from Pauli- Nope..I refuse to say or think of her name.'_

"Here you go." Sam gave it to the girl. Next was..Tucker?

"Danny?"

"Tucker?"

"You know him, Danny?"

"DANNY! SAM'S KNOWS YOU!"

"Uum..We kindda met by accident?"

"Yeah.." Sam cut in. "BiG accident." Sam said giving an autograph to the last girl behind Tucker.

_'I never knew she had so many friends in Amity Park...' _Sam's guard thought, leaving the room for Sam to catch up with her 'friends'.

"Well.. Let's start it out with this.." And so, Danny began his long story. Including, not being a fan of Sam, his date, how he and Sam met, Sam being a halfa, Tucker's call saving the concert, he being a BiG fan of Sam..

"Whoaa.." The three said in unison for different reasons.

_'Why didn't I listen to Tucker? Sam can sing! She's hot,too..Funny how today I went on a date with Paulina..NO! i SAiD HER NAME!' _Danny thought.

_'He's a halfa..A hot halfa..NO! It's like Jake all over again!' _Sam thought.

_'Today really is the BEST day of my life..I find out Sam's secret, too! Soo cool..' _Tucker thought.

"Well..Ughh..Soo.." BOOM! A big explosion was heard from the front stage.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran to the center of the stage and saw a figure.

"My ghost radar is either malfunctioning or I'm in luck. I sense two ghosts in Amity Park."

"Valerie.." Danny says.

BOOM! Another big explosion was heard backstage.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran backstage and saw other figure.

"I wonder why the ghost keeps following Sam's World Tour concert.. But lookie here..I found two ghosts in Amity Park."

"Nicole.." Sam says.

"YES! TWO HALFAS..TWO GHOST HUNTERS! i'M SOO WEB CAMMiNG THiS!" Tucker said happily.

Danny and Sam send Tucker glares. They look at each other with pity.

* * *

A/N: OOHH SNAPLE! (Lol..Snaple Apple!) What happens next! Nobody knows..Except me..and my mind! LOL! REViEW ME! AND iNKKU BETTER BE READiNG THiS..Or I'll kick your..butt? Lmao.. iNKKU, READ OR WATCH YOUR BACK! o.-;;; REViEW AND WAiT UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE! 


	3. Two Halfas and Two Ghost Hunters

A/N: i'M SORRY iT TOOK SOO LONG! TT.TT I had to do a report..and MiD-TERMS are this week!UGHH! x.x AND i'M REALLY TRYiNG TO WRiTE THiS CHAPTER! Enjoy reading and DON'T FORGET TO REViEW!

DiSCLAiMER: OH MY GOSH! DiD YOU SEE VALERiE AND DANNY! i CRiED! iF i OWNED DANNY PHANTOM, THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! UGHH! THAT (iNSERT THE WORST THiNG YOU COULD THiNK OF HERE)!

DEDiCATiON: Since my REViWERS ROCK SOO MUCH, i give another dedication to them! PLUS, as a bonus..I'm answering REViEWS after this chapter is over:DDDD CAUSE YOU ALL ROCK!

* * *

"Oh great." Sam complained. "She kills Madison and makes fun of Manson at school."

"Weird..Same thing with Valerie." Danny responded.

"THiS'LL BE GREAT FOR MY WEBSiTE!" Tucker said setting up his video PDA for the fight. Danny and Sam were about to protest, but Valerie and Nicole were coming their way.

-

"WHO ARE YOU?" Valerie screamed to Nicole, over the loudness of their gliders.

"NiCOLE! WHO ARE YOU?" She screamed over the same reason.

"VALERiE! i'M HUNTiNG THE GHOST BOY!"

"i'M HUNTiNG THE GiRL!"

"Then this will be interesting.." Valerie said under her breath.

Danny and Sam ran behind a tree and went ghost.

"Wanna switch this time? I'm kindda tired of being chased by Valerie." Danny asked.

Sam chuckled. "Sure."

And so, Sam fought Valerie and Danny fought Nicole.

"So, ghost girl. Got feelings for the ghost boy?" Valerie said shooting ecto-plasma Sam. Foutunately, Valerie missed.

"NO! WE JUST MET TODAY! i'M NOT GOiNG TO RELiVE MY PAiNFUL MEMORiES!" Sam said, with doubt in every one of her words.

"Uh huh.." Valerie said shooting again. Sadly, hitting her target.

-

"You have the hots for the ghost girl, don't you?" Nicole said slyly, shooting a net towards Danny, but missed.

"i DO NOT! Well, I don't think I do.." Danny said the last part silently.

"Yeah..Right." Nicole shot again and got Danny into the net.

Danny and Sam were side by side on the ground. Both aimed at by ghost hunters. Oh, such a terrible way to die.

"FiNALLY! THE END OF THE GHOST GiRL!" Nicole said.

"Same with the boy." Valerie replied.

Danny and Sam closed their eyes, awaiting their doom.

"WAiT! THEY KNOW YOU!" Tucker screamed, with his video PDA in his hand.

"Huh? Tucker? What are _you_ doing here?" Valerie asked.

"Who's this, Valerie?" Nicole asked.

"Hi. I'm Tucker Foley." he said, answering Nicole's question.

"What do you mean we know them?" Nicole asked again.

"As in, they have human forms!"

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam screamed. Angry at Tucker for revealing their secrets.

"WELL, HOW ELSE AM i SUPOSSED TO SAVE YOU GUYS!" Tucker used as an excuse.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. You're telling me, I know ghost boy here..as a HUMAN!" Valerie threw her hands in the air for emphasis, starring at Danny.

"Heh..Umm..Hey Val." Danny said turning into Danny _Fenton_.

Valerie's mouth fell. "Danny?"

"I bet you're Sam Manson, aren't you?" Nicole turned to Sam.

"Well..You're still gonna treat me like the 'SHOW-OFF GOTHiC WANNABE' or are you gonna add 'GHOST FREAK' in there?" Sam said turning into Sam _Manson_.

"I'll think about it.." Nicole smiled helping Sam and Danny up.

"OH MY GOSH, DANNY!" Valerie said hugging Danny, when she came her senses. "i CAN'T BELiEVE i ALMOST KiLLED YOU!" Valerie, Danny, and Sam felt their faces heat up.

_'Huh? Why does it feel like my face temperature went up like a hundred degrees?' _Sam asked herself.

Valerie let go of Danny. Sam's manager then came up to Sam.

"SAM! ARE YOU ALRiGHT? i HEARD AN EXPLOSiON AND-" Sam's manager was getting looks from the teenagers. So, he lowered his voice. "The point is.. Our tour is delayed until the stage could get fixed."

All five faces dropped, mostly Sam's. Sam's manager was about to walk away. "Oh, and Sam. Since the tour bus is destroyed, you need to stay over someone's house and school. It'll take a while for the stage to fix."

Sam's face dropped farther. "B-b-but..Where are you and everyone else staying?"

"The hotel down the block. There were only a few rooms left..So..Yeah." And he walked away.

"Well, I could go home. I'll just tell Ms. Hancer I heard about you on the news. See 'ya, Sam." With that, Nicole disappered into the sky with her glider.

"Well.." Valerie yawned. "I'm going home.. Bye Danny, Sam, Tucker." Valerie went on her glider and went home.

"Umm..Who's house do I stay at?" Sam asked Danny and Tucker. They all looked at each other.

-

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was cool. After a nice day of school and random school activites. I come home and do a few house chores. At about 12 midnight, Danny comes home! Not only that, with Sam Manson! MY FAVORiTE ROCK STAR! Danny met her, luckly, at the concert and after that, the stage was destroyed! So..Danny brought her HERE! To stay until it's fixed! And come to school, too! But something's up. Like Danny left something out of the story. Well..I think what I really should be worried about is way Mom and Dad let my favorite rock star stay with Danny in HiS room! _

_Love,_

_Jazz_

-

"Why'd you lie to you're parents and sister like that?" Sam asked Danny as she was flatting numerous blankets on the floor.

"About what?" Danny asked putting tooth-paste on his brush.

"Umm..HELLO? About us! Leaving out the fact the ghost hunters were after US!"

"Well..I really don't need more people about us being halfas." Danny said in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"THEY DON'T KNOW!" Sam yelled loudly, but silent enough not to wake everyone.

"Jazz knows."

"Well..Good enough." Sam layed her head on the pillow on the floor.

_'I can't believe she's here..iN MY HOUSE!' _Danny thought.

_'Well..This feels like the beginning of some kind of adventure.' _Sam thought sarcastically. Little did she know, it really _was _the beginning of an adventure.

* * *

**Ramuk** - YESS! YOU MADE FiRST COMMENT! CONGRATES! HOPE YOU LiKED THiS CHAPTER:D

**abril4** - Really? I see a lot of DANNYxSAM! If I see a hint of DANNYxVALERiE.. WHOEVER MAKES iT WiLL DiE!

**Galateagirl** - More? You got more! And yes..Sooo much suspense!

**DoggieGurl10** - You think? Heh..I guess it's cool.. MORE!

**Snapcat** - Good stories start with good beginnings? Let's hope there's a good end.. :DD

**Soccerdiva** - Dun dun dun.. My little murderer. Ahaha.. Well.. i guess i made it? Cause you didn't kill me. PLEASE DON'T KiLL ME:DD I'm trying to update! DARN MiD-TERMS! UGGHHH!

**ROLOGIRL500** - Tell me about it..I hate Paulina and Valerie.. There's a lot of DANNYxSAM! Thanks for the ideas..Remember what i told you.. AND i LOVE THAT SONG FROM ALY&AJ TOO! AND i LOVE EVERYONE'S REViEWS! GLAD YOU LOVE MY FANFiCS! KEEP ON REViEWiNG:DD

**Kuki Salazar** - AWSOMELY AWSOME iS LiKE..MY PHRASE! O.O;; HOW DiD YOU KNOW! AND i GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU!

**RoseGirl from planet Pluto** - Tucker's not that stupid..He kindda plays a good part in the story! It's soo cool! And you like how i right the letters? Like when i lower case the 'i' in all caps? Pluto huh? PLUTO ROCKS:D THANKS FOR LOViNG MY FANFiCS AND i AM PROUD:DD

**Sam-n-Danny1** - First of all.. i LOVE YOUR DiSPLAY NAME! O.O;;; iT SOO ROCKS:DDD Yup! Sam's a halfa! BiG SHOCK! O.O And yup.. Tucker..Web camming? Uh huh..That's Tucker!

**Summers Rage** - YOU GOT EVERYTHiNG PERFECTLY! YOU'VE BEEN READiNG! GOOD FOR YOU! especiallyaboutpaulina YUP! REViEW!

* * *

A/N: THERE YOU HAVE iT! DONE WiTH CHAPTER 3!i really don't like this chapter much..i don't know why..HOPE YOU ALL LiKE iT! PLEASE REViEW! Chapter 4 may be RARE because of.. _MiD-TERMS_.. UGHH! Don't you hate exams:DDDD 


	4. Sam VS Paulina

A/N: JUBSAFJBAS! OMG! i CAN'T BELiEVE i HAVEN'T UPDATED! TT.TT i'M SOO SORRY! So much more than those LOSER exams.. Like Boomer's party! WHOOT WHOOT! That was SOO MUCH FUN! And this stupid computer virus.. :D Anyway, forgive me for taking FOREVER to update.. I'm here so..i give you CHAPTER 4!

DiSCLAiMER: i don't own Danny Phantom.. DARN iT! ihatethatfactidont.. :D

DEDiCATiON: I dedicate this to..CHRiS! For being a loser..Finding out i write fanfics NOW! you loserface! Lol.. All the years i've known you Chris.. :P And who else to thank? the reviewers, obviously.. :D

* * *

"Today's forcast is very cloudy. We also have a 80 chance of snow! So, get those shovels ready and hot cocoa mixed, folks!"

"In other news, Sam Manson's World Concert is delayed until the crew repairs the stage, which mysteriously broke last night after her song in Amity Park. Reporters could not get any futher information, such as how the stage broke and if Miss Manson is okay."

Maddie smiled and nodded her head to this, looking at the fact Sam was right upstairs with Danny. Maddie then took another sip of her coffee.

-

_'Whoa..She looks hot..' _Danny thought. He layed his head on his arm as he looked at a sleeping Sam. His face expressed he was in a daze, as it should be. Sam looked suprisingly beautiful. Most girls wake up to very unmanageable hair and eyes as if they were still closed. Sam, on the other hand, looked the exact opposite. Her eyes were closed lightly, streams hair covered her face, and a sweet smile.

Sam tossed over was now looking up, with her smile still on her face. Her dream must have been a good one.

_'Mmm..I wonder.' _"Sam, can you hear me?" No answer.

"Sam..I don't know, but I think I-" Danny stopped himself. What was he thinking? I'd have to be _crazy_ to say that while she was sleeping. It's a good thing he stopped though. Apparently, Sam was a light sleeper.

"Huh? Whaa?" Sam sat up on the floor groggly. Danny got out of his locked dazed.

"Good morning!" He managed to say.

"Good morning.." Sam said, still groggly. She managed to go to Danny's bathroom to brush her teeth. "Whoa..So it's not a dream." She said out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"OOPS! Ooh, nothing!" Sam smiled and went back to her suddenly facinating toothbrush.

"Okay.." Danny said as he walked to the hall bathroom.

-

"DANNY! SAM! JAZZ! BREAKFAST!" Maddie called from downstairs. All three teenagers stuck their heads out the door. They ran downstairs as if they've known each other forever.

The aroma of breakfast was wonderful, to Sam at least. The three walked into the kitchen. It looked perfect. Orange juice filled to the top of the glass and bagels and cream cheese placed on every plate. Until suddenly..

"BACON!" Jazz screamed. "Sam's a vegitarian, _MOM_!"

"WHO'S A VEGiTARiAN? NO ONE iN THiS HOUSEHOLD'S A VEGiTARiAN!" Jack suddenly cam inside the kitchen, along with the family and Sam.

"DAD!" Danny yelled at his father.

"No, it's okay. My parents don't approve of the whole _'vegitarian' _thing either." Sam laughed.

"THE HECK, THEY SHOULDN'T! HOW DO YOU LiVE!" Jack said, still very upset.

"Now, now Jack. Let's eat, shall we?" Maddie suggested. Everyone nodded.

-

"So, now what?" Sam asked boringly. It was about 1:38 P.M. and they had nothing to do.

Danny stared out the window, as if he was playing close attention to something out there.

"What's wrong?" Sam took one look and gasped.

"SNOW!" Danny yelled, running to the door. Sam ran with him to get their coats and gloves.

Once outside, they felt the cold air seep though their clothes. They didn't care, though. Being ghosts, they were use to it.

They walked to the park silently, but when they got there, one of the greatest one-on-one snowball fight occured.

"I'll get you!" Danny screamed to Sam with a snowball clutched in his hand. She ran behind a nearby tree.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam yelled, gathering a snow to make a snowball. She turned around and was about to hit Danny. He was about to do the same to her, until he saw _her_.

Sam aimmed for Danny, until she saw the look on his face. It was anger, sadness, daze, and confusion mixed up together. Although, it showed mostly anger. Sam didn't even want to see the cause of his look.

"So, you have a girlfriend now?" A girl asked. "And it seemed like just yesterday we were _dating_."

"It was yesterday. Guess you're just too stupid to even know that." Danny said slyly. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend." Sam thought he must have been talking about her since she was the only girl, besides the one Danny was talking to, around. She also figured he wasn't excatly friends with this girl.

"I see.." Sam began. "You think Danny and I are dating, do you?" Sam turn to face this girl. Who just happened to be Paulina.

"Oh my gosh.. You're-You're.."

"Sam Manson..I know." sighed Sam. "And why do you think Danny and I are _dating_? Just cause I want to hang out with him?"

"N-n-no.." Paulina was either shivering in fright or cold. Either way, Sam enjoyed the look on _her _face.

"Good..And your name is?"

"P-P-Paulina.."

"Well, Paulina, it was nice meeting you." Sam smiled politely as if nothing had happened.

Paulina turned around and ran away, but before she did she said, "Guess you're a loser goth freak after all. Hanging out with that _Fenton loser_! HA! I never liked your music anyway!" And with that, she walked.

"Shallow witch.." Sam mumbled under her breath. She turned back around to find Danny's mouth completely dropped down.

"Umm..Did I do some-"

"i CAN'T BELiEVE YOU DiD THAT!" Danny yelled. Not in anger, more of..happiness. He ran over to hug Sam. She blushed as she hugged back.

"What? About Paulina? Phfftt..Girls like her are one of the reasons I became goth." Sam laughed.

Danny laughed, too. "Wanna go home? I bet my mom made about a dozen hot cocoas for us by now!"

"Sure." Sam smiled at him.

They went into ghost form and flew though the cold Febuary air.

"Tomorrow starts school." Danny said on the way.

"Yeah, I know. And Valentine's Day, but I never liked that holiday."

"Huh?" Danny looked suprised. _'Uh oh..' _Danny decided to think up of things later. Right now, he was enjoying Sam's presents.

They might not have noticed, but they holding hands all the way home.

* * *

A/N: DAYYYUMMM! i CAN'T BELiEVE i HAVEN'T UPDATED iN LiKE EVER! TT.TT i'M STRESSiNG! Lol..Anyway, look out for the next chapter..And nobody better kill me..Otherwhys, my screaming friends and fans will come to kill you, since you wouldn't let me finish the story! (ahemSoccerdivaahem) :D REViEW! 


	5. First Valentine's Day of School

A/N: SNOW SNOW SNOW! WHOOT WHOOT! lmao! Don't you love snow days? If the snow keeps up, we might not go to school! and that means i could write more FANFiCS:D Lol..I hope there's no school on Tuesday..Cause Valentine's Day stinks.. Anyway, i LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO REViEW ME!

DiSCLAiMER: Grr..I hate metioning this! Cause i don't own Danny Phantom.. But my friends and i are signing a petion to **_SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!_** Just in case you guys haven't noticed, the online petions won't work. I'm planning on saving both Danny Phantom and The Fairly Odd Parents. :D

DEDiCATiON: I dedicate this to all those people who are heartbroken cause the person they love don't love them back, especially on Valentine's Day. Fanfiction has done so much for me during my personal life. I hope my fanfics do the same for you!

* * *

Danny woke with the normal sounds of morning. Maddie cooking breakfast, Jazz's toothbrush running under the water from the sink, Jack screaming, "MADDiE! WHERE'D MY UNDERWEAR GO!". Just a typical Monday morning. Except, there was just one more sound.

"Danny? Wake up.." Sam shoke him gently. Danny tossed around, just as she did the morning before.

"We're gonna be late for my first day of school and you won't be able to give your little girlfriend a Happy Valentine's Day."

Danny suddenly shot up from under the covers and was now standing on his bed. This shock made Sam fall off the bed and she ended up on the floor.

"WHAT GiRLFRiEND!" Danny asked frantically. Sam laughed a bit.

"That little shallow prep we met yesterday."

"SHE'S NOT MY GiRLFRiEND!"

"I know," Sam smiled. "Just your little wake up call." She got up and walked downstairs.

"By the way," Sam called from downstairs. "i LiKE YOUR BOXERS!"

Danny looked down and realized he only had boxers on.

"Aww jeez."

-

The halls were filled with Valentine's Day posters, hearts, and..

"PiNK!" Sam hid her eyes from the dreadful cover. Everyone turned to look at Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

At first there was silence, until someone screamed, "OH MY GOSH! iT'S SAM MANSON!" That moment, Danny and Tucker both grabbed Sam's hand and lead them to the principal's office.

-

"Hahaha! I told you I should have escorted you from the 'Valentine's Day Madness' out there." Jazz said, looking at the three breathless teens. Just outside the office were girls asking for Sam's autograph and boy's asking her to be their Valentine.

"Eh..I kindda forgot I was famous for a minute!" Sam laughed at herself.

"Man, I wanna be famous! I want girls asking me to be their Valentine." Tucker said.

"Trust me. No you don't." Danny pointed out. "I already got Paulina hanging over me, and she bad enough." Jazz laughed and lead them to the principal's office.

-

After a warm welcome from the principal, Sam got a locker and books. She, Danny, and Tucker walked to their first class.

"Well then," Mr. Lancer said as he finally got the class setled. "I understand we have a new student in the class." Mr. Lancer looked up the the paper. "Sam Manson?"

Sam rose her hand and Mr. Lancer motioned her to put it down. Students began to mumble and whistper about her.

"QUiET DOWN!" Mr. Lancer called.

"Now, I also understand you are all excited Ms. Manson is here, but you must learn to selttle down!" Mr. Lancer looked at everyone's expressions. Everyone was shocked by the fact Mr. Lancer had known something from the teenage world.

"I watch the news people! Honestly, you should try watching it sometime soon."

"We don't need to know about something an old, out of shape teacher with back-hair wants us to know!" Dash Baxter called from the back of the class.

"Well, you should! Because it's you in 10 years!" Mr. Lancer called. The class roared with laughter as Dash sunk into his seat.

"Enough! We will begin class now."

-

"You know, I think I like Mr. Lancer." Sam said. Danny and Tucker looked at each other, then brust out laughing.

"What?"

"Trust me, you'll take that back in about two or so weeks!" Tucker said wiping a tear from his eye.

Sam looked down. "How do you know I'll be here in two weeks? It depends on how long it'll take stage crew to-"

"Will you be my Valentine?" A boy went up to her. From what Sam learned, his name was Mikey.

"Umm.." Sam turned to Danny and Tucker with a look that said, 'Help me get out of this!'

Tucker suddenly said, "Umm..Sam is currently not accepting Valentines."

"Why not?" Mikey looked at Sam.

"Uhh.." Sam just stood there confused.

"Because, she's my Valentine!" Danny went over to Sam and held her hand.

Sam's look to Danny was questionable, but she turned to Mikey and nodded her head in agreement.

Mikey's head fell and he walked away. Danny could've sworn he heard Mikey mumble, "I knew Danny would always get the girl."

Danny shook off what he heard and turned to Sam, who was looking at him.

"Haha! Valentine my butt!" Sam laughed and playfully pushed him.

Danny laughed too. "Well, it's me or Mikey. Your choice." He laughed harder as Sam's face turned pale at the thought of Mikey being her Valentine.

-

The last 4 classes went by quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was lunch.

"Boys are giving me weird looks and girls are giving me mean looks. What's going on?" Sam questioned.

"Well..Boy's are falled for you and girls envy you for taking their Valentines." Tucker said.

"Okay, but now I have a new question."

"What?" Danny and Tucker asked.

"What is _this_?" Sam pointed at one of the foods in front of her. It looked like a green slime, mixed with brown chunchs, squid tenticals, and an eye. Sam made a look at it, but grabbed it anyway.

When Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked over to their table, Paulina stood up from her seat in the popular table to stop them.

"Oh, here's something. Manson is _actually_ sitting with the ultimate losers." Paulina's table howled in laughter.

Danny and Tucker looked down in sadness. Then, Sam pretended to laugh with them.

"Paulina! You're right! I shouldn't be sitting with those losers! I should be sitting with you and your friends!"

Danny and Tucker were shocked at this, but they understood what Sam when she winked at them as she walked with Paulina.

"This is Star, Dash, Kwan, and Valerie." Sam smiled at Valerie since they kindda knew each other.

"Hey!" They all said to Sam.

"So, Sam. What's it like being famous?" Paulina asked.

"Hmm..I don't know, but I could make you feel the exact opposite." Sam smiled as she poured the weird green slime food all over Paulina's head.

"No one messes with my friends." Sam stood up and walked to sit with Danny and Tucker, as Paulina screamed.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THiS MANSON! YOU AND YOUR LOSER BOYFRiEND!" Paulina went to her locker to find a new shirt and fix her hair.

Sam gave her a weird look, then she looked up at her friends, who were in shock, along with the rest of the school in the lunch room.

"I can't believe you did that." Tucker said, just like Danny said yesterday. Followed by that, everyone in lower social classes than Paulina clapped.

-

Sam turned the lights off in the room. "Hey, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Danny questioned laying his head down on his head.

"Why'd everyone clap today at school when I poured that green stuff on Paulina?"

"Because Paulina is shallow, just like you said. No one every stood up to her until you did." Danny pointed out.

"Ohh.."

Sam yawned. "I'm tired now. Good night."

"Night.." Danny thought for a moment. "Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my Valentine?" Danny was shaking in fright of rejection.

Sam stood up and sat on Danny's bed. "Yes, Danny. I will."

Sam went to kiss Danny on the cheek, but since it was dark..They kissed on the lips.

* * *

A/N: O.O;; i finished! WHOOT WHOOT:DD Sorry if there are typos! 


	6. Revenge to Duet

A/N: Whoops.. Did i just leave a cliffhanger? O.O It's doesn't seem so cliff-ish. Oh well. In other news, i'M in **GENERAL SKiLLS! **It's for the Marist School Olympics thing.. :DD WEEEE! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

DiSCLAiMER: Whoa.. _Become the creator of Danny Phantom_.. Mmm.. Sounds like a nice job. Interviews are next week at.. (For those of you who don't get it, i don't own Danny Phantom) ;and John D. Rockefeller and his Standard Oil company. We just HAPPEN to be learning about him in history class. xD And i don't own the song 'Start of Something New' ..HiGH SCHOOL MUSiCAL! WHOOT WHOOT! xD

DEDiCATiON: ... So many people now. THE PEOPLE WHO WENT WiTH ME TO THE MALL! Lol. That includes: MiCHAEL, SHANNON, ALEYSSi, ALLY, MiA, BOOMER, iNKKU, ANGEL, PACHE, ALEXiS, AND ALYSSA. I had sooo much fun! This one for you guys!

* * *

Danny and Sam continued to kiss. Although, they were quite aware of what they were doing. They both seemed like they were in paradise. When they finally stopped, there was a long period of silence, but Sam was the first to speak. 

"Umm..Sorry." Sam said apologetically.

'_Sorry for what?'_ Danny thought in a daze. Instead he said, "It's okay."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Danny."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."

-

Danny and Sam woke up that morning with happiness. Danny thought this was unusual since he's normally cranky in the morning. Sam thought this was unusual since she was Goth, and her happiness level went up about 5 points. Much too high for a Goth.

After breakfast, Danny and Sam left for school. They decided to fly since they were already late for school. As they flew, they didn't notice, once again, that they were holding hands.

-

"…And that's how John D. Rockefeller made the Standard Oil company." Mr. Lancer somehow overcame the fact the class didn't pay attention to him. Although, somewhere in the class, he could feel _someone_ was actually listening to him.

"Wow. I didn't know that about Rockefeller." Sam said when they got out of class.

"Who's Rockefeller?" Danny said bluntly. "No offence, Sam, but Christmas is long gone and the Christmas tree this year was a bit.."

Danny stopped. All of a sudden, pushed Sam and they landed on the floor. Where she once stood was now covered in pink paint. Sam's mouth dropped open when she looked up to see who the culprit was. And of course she saw none other than Paulina, whose face might have been brighter than the bright pink paint she almost poured on Sam.

Sam looked at Danny, who was just as glad as Sam was, that she wasn't covered in pink.

"UGHHH!" Paulina cried out in annoyment. She stepped off the top of the lockers and walked away. Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"SAM! DANNY! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Tucker ran up to the two, only to find them kissing. "Whoa." Tucker starred in shock.

When their kiss stopped, they blushed.

"Umm..Sorry." Sam said just like she did the night before.

"SORRY FOR WHAT! YOU _KiSSED HiM! HE KiSSED YOU! _YOU TWO WERE KiSSiNG! WHAT'S THERE TO BE SORRY ABOUT!" Tucker looked like he was about to faint.

"Tucker, calm down!" Danny tried to relax his overwhelmed friend.

Tucker took a deep breath. Then spoke up, "So this mean you guys together?" He might have said it a bit too loudly, because the hallway became silent. The only thing that made noise was the sound of Dash dropping his text books on Mikey's head in shock.

"Oops.." Tucker covered his mouth at was he just said.

"Ugh.. So what was it you were saying about Rockefeller?" Sam asked lightly to Danny.

-

"Danny! Come down here! And bring your little girlfriend, too!" Jack yelled from the lab.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Danny and Sam screamed when they got there.

"Oh, really?" Maddie said. "So what are we going to do with this ring?" Maddie held up a small glass ring with Sam's name engraved inside.

"Whe-Where di-did yoouu get-t th-that?" Danny stuttered. Danny has thought inside his boxer drawer was good enough to hide something like that. Guess not..

"OH DANNY! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HiDE ANYTHiNG FROM _US_!" Maddie shrieked in excitement. Sam took the ring out of Maddie's hand.

"What's this?" she asked Danny.

"Umm.."

"WELL, OF COURSE OUR DANNY LiKES YOU!" Jack said.

"Well, yeah." Jazz said getting into the conversation. "My dad maybe a blunt, but he knows just as well I do, when two people are in love."

"LOVE!" Danny and Sam screamed.

"See? You guys are PERFECT for each other!" Jazz pointed out.

Danny ran up to his room in tears. He slammed the door so hard, he didn't know if he broke one of the hinges or not. Not only did the whole school want him and Sam together; HiS FAMiLY DiD TOO! They were right. He loved Sam, but now that everyone tells her he loves her, chances of her liking him back were zero. He would just have to face rejection once again.

He turned on his stereo and put on a CD. Then he went back to cry. One of his deepest secrets was, when he's depressed, he sings. The song started. He didn't notice Sam came into his room.

_(Danny)_

_Living in my own world _

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance _

_(Sam)_

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see _

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities _

_(Both)_

_I know that something has changed _

_Never felt this way _

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_(Sam)_

_I feel in my heart _

_(Both)_

_The start of something new _

_(Danny)_

_Oh, yeah,_

_Now who'd of ever thought that _

_(Both)_

_We'd both be here tonight _

_(Sam)_

_Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by my side _

_(Both)_

_I know that something has changed _

_Never felt this way _

_(Sam)_

_I know it's for real _

_(Both)_

_This could be the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_(Sam)_

_The start of something new _

_(Danny)_

_I never knew that it could happen _

_Till it happened to me _

_(Sam)_

_I didn't know it before _

_But now it's easy to see_

_(Both)_

_It's a start of something new _

_It feels so right _

_(Sam)_

_To be here with you _

_(Both)_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_That it's the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_(Sam)_

_To be here with you _

_(Both)_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_(Sam)_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_(Danny)_

_The start of something new _

_(Both)_

_Start of something new_

Jazz continued to listen to them sing. _'Heh..I knew it.' _She thought as she slipped the ring under the door.

"Here." Danny took the ring, mentally thanks Jazz, and slipping it on Sam's finger.

Danny and Sam were about to kiss for the _third_ time. Until a certain ghost showed up..

* * *

A/N: Whoa..Who's the ghost who ruined such a perfect DANNYxSAM-ish moment? And why? xD Find out next time! 


	7. Phantom, Madison, Krypton

A/N: OH NO! GAB'S UPDATiNG! RUN AND DUCK FOR COVER! Lol. If you hid behind your chair, you can come out now. So, I'm updating. WEEEEEE! I'm soo proud of myself. :D I don't know how long it will really take me to update, but i try. So, ENJOY CHAPTER 7! O.O;; How far will this story go?

DiSCLAiMER: i don't own Danny Phantom. Plain and simple this time, huh? i don't own Cat Woman either. That silly conversation was based on a talk i had with _Rex_. Who is Rex? Read more.

DEDiCATiON: i will dedicate this to the boy who is currently breaking my heart. and yes, it hurts. it's a good thing he doesn't know i write fanfiction.. (or does he..) i also love the LOVELY REViEWERS! how could i forget them? i'd also love to thank Danny Phantom, for being my escape for _him_. (did i just win an award?) **REX** - this is for **you**. (inkku, sorry about this. please forgive me. just something i had to do. don't tell anyone.)

* * *

"FEAR ME! FOR i AM.." 

"Bag Ghost? What are _you_ doing here?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Bag Ghost? Who is this?" Danny asked bluntly.

"The Bag Ghost is-"

"i AM THE BAG GHOST! RULER OF ALL BAGS!" The Bag Ghost laughed. "FEAR ME!" he said wiggling his fingers as he flew out.

"He haunts me and the crew. Even _while_ I get a break." Sam rolled her eyes.

Then Sam gave Danny a small kiss.

"We didn't finish that. G 'night, Danny." she said pulling the sheets over her head.

"Night, Sam."

-

"Does this mean you guys are together?" Tucker asked the next day.

"Well, not officially." Danny said.

"I'm not sure either. I mean, if I want to get into a relationship, it has to be after this World Tour is over." Sam said taking a seat behind Tucker and next to Danny.

"Yeah, I guess." he said.

"Class, we have a new student today." Mr. Lancer said.

Everyone looked up to see if it was at least another celebrity. Personally, Tucker wanted them to be a super model.

"Everyone," Mr. Lancer spoke loudly. "I would like you to meet Jake Crypt."

Boys looked up, depressingly not seeing a hot girl, but happy that he might join a team. Girls looked up and sighed at a hot guy who stood in the front of the class.

Sam's eyes opened wide at the earshot of this.

"JAKE!" Sam stood up angrily.

"Sam? Is that you?" Jake said in a sarcastic-like voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOiNG HERE!"

"I came to see you of course!" Jake said pulling Sam into a hug, but she pushed back.

"Excuse me, Jake." Danny stood in front of Sam. "If you're not here to learn, you might as well get out."

"Well, put Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said. "Take a seat Jake." He took the nearest seat he could get next to Sam, which was next to her.

Sam sat there. To her left, sat Jake, who grinned madly at Sam. To her right, she looked at Danny, who looked just as heart-broken as she felt.

"Today, we will be learning.." Mr. Lancer started. No one in class was paying attention. Not even Sam. Girls were giving Sam death glares, while boys discussed tonight's game.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jake were the only ones just looking at each other. Danny looked into Sam's eyes with a heart-felt look that would make you cry. Jake looked hard at Danny. Sam and Tucker just felt _there_.

-

"Hey, Sam!" Jake called.

"What do you want?" Danny said.

"Umm..Was I talking to you? I don't think so. I was calling for my Sam."

"_Your_ Sam?" Sam asked. "Who said I was yours?" Sam crossed her arms.

"C'mon Sam. You know that I still love you."

"Love? Uh huh, love in your dictionary is dumping me?"

"No! You know I never stopped loving you!" Jake's voice was so loud, everyone I the hall looked at him.

"i'M NOT WiTH YOU! i LOVE DANNY!" The hall was now in complete silence.

"I love you, too." Danny held Sam's hand.

Jake looked crushed. His head went down and he walked away.

'_What makes him so special?' _Jake thought. _'What's his secret?' _Jake's frown turned into a grin. _'But I know Sam's ghost secret.'_

"You really love me?"

"Of course! How can I not!" Sam giggled.

"Yeah, you're right!" Danny laughed as Sam playfully pushed him.

-

Danny, Sam, and Tucker spent the rest of the day at Danny's house.

"I could be Cat Woman!" Tucker said.

"Haha! Yeah, right! Tuck is the next Halle Berry?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, only I'd do WAY better in the BOX OFFiCE!" The trio started rolling on the floor laughing at their weird conversation.

All of a sudden, the sound of glass breaking from downstairs caught the three's attention.

"What was that?" Danny got up.

"Let's check it out." Sam Manson said turning into Sam Madison.

"Okay." Danny Fenton said turning into Danny Phantom.

"Sure. Leave the little human boy up here while you guys make-out or something." Tucker said earning himself a small push from Danny.

Danny and Sam went intangible and went down to the lab. They arrive just in time to see a figure move inside the now-off Ghost Portal.

Danny and Sam flew toward it. Danny then realized what the figure was doing.

"NOOO!" Danny tried to reach the Portal, but he was too late. The figure walked inside and accidentally and pressed the green ON button.

A strong wind came from the Portal, nearly knocking Sam off her feet. Danny caught her. The wind finally calmed down.

When the figure came out, Danny and Sam saw none other than a very ghostly Jake Krypton.

* * *

A/N: I know. I know. Bag Ghost? Jake Krypton? Have I gone MAD? Maybe so, but this evil, crazy mind is on a roll. xD And how could I? 


	8. Revealing Suprises

A/N: Grrr.. Fanfiction didn't let me put in the document! TT.TT.. but I can now! In other news.. WHOOT WHOOT! 'OLM.. _4 YEARS iN A ROW, BABY!_ YEAH! 1st PLACE iN THE **MARiST SCHOOLASTiC OLYMPiCS!** 'OLM OWNS! My best friend, Natasha was found. THANK THE LORD! Yeah, Yorkers and Jerseys should know about her. i'm glad they found her. And sorry for this taking so long! xD Forgive me!

DiSCLAiMER: i don't own Danny Phantom. i've been having a good week, don't mess it up. :D

DEDiCATiON: **HOOKiE** - a word that may be the lowest things you could do. DON'T EVER SCARE ME LiKE THAT! Nat, i still think you're crazy. haven't seen you since '04, duddee! you've grown so tall! (On the news, at least) LOVE YOU!

* * *

"WHAT DiD YOU DO?" Danny yelled flying up to Jake.

Jake was breathing deeply. "I did what I had to do." he said staring at Sam. "I did it for you."

Sam pretended to gag. "Please. If you love me that much, you would have known how much I hate soap operas."

Jake looked at his hand. It turned invisible and visible on and off.

"Who are you?" he asked pointing at Danny. Sam opened her mouth to saying something, but stopped when Danny shook his head.

Jake finally got back his strength. He got up, went intangible, and flew out.

Sam held up her hand to Danny's shoulder, who was about to fly away.

"Leave him." She said. "He's no threat to us. I mean he just got his powers now. What's the worst he could do?"

-

"A new teenage ghost boy has frequently been seen around the Amity Park area. Witnesses say he tends to be angry and is damaging trees around town."

"A NEW GHOST BOY! YES!" Jack yelled. "MORE FOR THE CATCH!"

"Now, Jack, calm down." Maddie said.

"What's the worst he could do?" Danny smirked at Sam. She gave him a playful hit.

They ran into Danny's room, both turned ghost, and flew out the door.

Danny and Sam looked around for Jake, although, he wasn't hard to spot. He was in the park, killing trees.

Sam's face flared up. "JAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOiNG TO THOSE TREES?"

Jake looked up. "Oops." He said as Sam shot some ectoplasmic energy at him.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." Danny said squinting away.

"YOU BET iT DOES!" Jake screamed.

"WELL, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR ANGER ON THE TREES!" Sam screamed back.

"You're right. I should take it out on HiM!" Jake said flying towards Danny. He simply moved a bit to the left, and Jake missed.

"STOP!" Sam yelled. "DON'T HURT HiM!" She flew defensively in front of Danny.

"Sam! Is _he_ the reason we're not together?" Jake argued. "This LOSER! HE'S A NOBODY! i'M WAY HOTTER THAN HiM!"

"HEY! BACK OFF, PUNK!" Danny shot him with ectoplasma.

"It's not about looks. It never has." Sam stated. "I never liked you because you were ho-." Sam didn't get to finish her sentence. She noticed her ex-boyfriend noticed something on the ground.

Before their argument, a TV crew surrounded them and was broadcasting LiVE and other newspaper reporters, followed by another large crowd of girls. In that group, was Paulina.

The three floating ghosts were staring down at the people.

"Umm.." Danny started. "Can we help you?"

One of the reporters held up a tape recorder to the air. "Danny Phantom, are you aware you are with two other ghosts?"

Other recorders lifted up, camera flashes showed up, and a video cameras point towards him.

"Duh, how do I not know that?"

"Who are they?" a reporter asked.

"And is the other ghost boy available?" One of the girls in the crowd asked. This was soon surrounded by small chatters and whispers.

"No." Jake said. "Because I love _her_." He pointed to Sam.

"NO! STOP! i DON'T LOVE YOU!" Sam shot more ectoplasmic energy at him.

Jake began to turn in the wind. When he finally caught his balance, he began to grin.

"I know your secret. Both of you!" He smirked. "It took me a while took figure out 'Danny Phantom's', but I finally got it."

"NOOO!" Danny and Sam were about to jump him in mid-air, to stop him from revealing their secret. Unfortunately, Jake ducked, and the couple missed.

"There is one way I could NOT tell." He started. "Sam..will have to.."

"Have to what?" Sam asked, irritated.

"Marry me."

"WHAT!" Danny, Sam, and all the girls in the crowd yelled in unison. The three ghosts almost forgot they were there.

"NO WAY!" Sam yelled. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again." She hugged Danny. "i LOVE DANNY! THERE'S NOTHiNG YOU CAN SAY OR DO TO STOP THAT!"

Jake looked down sadly. He's just been through the greatest rejection in his life. He thought about what he might have done wrong. How could this simple, not-as-good-looking guy just come in and just take Sam away. Suddenly, he looked up, laughing.

"I guess this TV crew's gonna have breaking news tonight."

Danny and Sam looked up from their hug. They began to fly towards Jake, but it was too late.

"These ghosts are only HALF GHOST! AND THEY ARE..DANNY FENTON AND SAM MANSON!"

* * *

A/N: Oh, my bad. Did I leave a cliffy? My bad. xD I promise the next fic won't take almost over a month:DD 


	9. Fame to the End

A/N: OMG. I'm UPDATiNG. (Finally, by the way.) Greaat. :D In the song, the music is a bit faster. Like a DANCE MiX. :D Listen to The Cheetah Girls version. But Danny singing. xD This is the last chapter! TT.TT;; BUT ENJOY iT!

DiSCLAiMER: Why yes. I **do** own Danny Phantom. I'm also haunting your closet, locked inside your school, and ruler of Jupiter. Just like every other Danny Phantom phan. (If you're too dumb, i DON'T own Danny Phantom or the song "If I Never Knew You" by: Jon Secada and Shanice. xD)

DEDiCATiON: **HAPPY BiRTHDAY, REX!** Need I say more? I would also LOVE to thank my REViEWERS. This story has been my first CHAPTER LENGTH story (except for Where are You Christmas, which was suppose be a ONESHOT) THANK YOU ALL FOR READiNG AND REViEWiNG.

* * *

"These ghosts are only HALF GHOST! AND THEY ARE..DANNY FENTON AND SAM MANSON!"

Everyone gasped. Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie were all watching TV. Jack fainted, causing a loud _THUMP_ in the ground. Maddie felt light headed, and Tucker and Jazz could only do so much.

Paulina and a few other girls who went to the same school screamed in shock. TV crews turned to them and asked on their opinions on Danny and Sam.

Valerie, unfortunately, was also watching TV with her father. Valerie dropped the glass she had in her hand, and her father spit out the water he was drinking.

"iSN'T THAT THE KiD YOU WENT OUT WiTH!"

"..Yeah, it is." Valerie said slowly.

"JAKE! YOU..WiLL..DiE!" Sam was about to attack Jake, but Danny held her back.

"DANNY! WHY ARE YOU HOLDiNG ME BACK? HE EXPOSED OUR SECRETS!"

"I know that, but it just brought me closer to you.." Danny said slowly.

"But I.." Sam sighed. "You right. It did bring me closer to you, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him, as they floated back down and turned back to their human forms.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO LOVE HiM!" Jake cried, lowering to the grass on his knees, and turned back into his human form. Suddenly, Paulina ran up to him.

"You're that new kid in school?" Paulina offered a hand to help him up.

"Yeah.." He looked up and took her hand. When he got up, he looked into her eyes. Somewhere, behind all the popularity and shallowness, Paulina was just misunderstood. She just needed a REAL friend. He was planning to find that other Paulina.

Paulina smiled. "C'mon."

"Mm? Oh, yeah. Let's go." Jake followed her.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I love you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me either, Sam. Me either.."

- **ONE MONTH LATER**

"C'MON! YOU GUYS ARE SO SLOW! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! THE LiMO!"

"Relax, Tucker. It's just a limo. It can wait." Sam chuckled at her friend. "It's a good thing I talked my manager into letting you, Danny, and Jazz take it with me."

"It's good thing you talked him into letting you stay in Amity!" Tuck explained.

"Yeah." Sam played with headband in her hair, which was let down. She wore a purple dress with black and white stripes on them. It was tight around her chest and was slowly let loose when it got the her legs. Her casual boots were still on her.

"Look, here comes Jazz." Tucker said, gawking at her. She wore a blue sparkling dress that reached her ankles. Her hair was put into a bun, except for two strands of curled hair that framed her face.

"Hey guys! Did Danny come down yet?" She asked.

"Who's..Danny?" Tucker asked, still gawking.

"Ughh..Here he comes!" Jazz point to the stairs. Sam turned around.

Danny walked down the stairs. He wore a tux similar to Tucker's, except it was a dark blue, while Tuck's was brown.

"Whoa.. Sam! You look.." Danny stared at Sam when he got down.

"You look pretty _'whoa'_ yourself." Sam smiled.

-

After Jack and Maddie took pictures of the four, they got into the limo. Danny and Tucker raided the fridge, while Sam and Jazz watched TV.

"We'll look for you on TV!" Maddie said before they left.

After a relaxing ride, they looked outside the window. Millions of people were in a crowd and TV crews, reporters, and camera flashes were seen.

"Ready?" Danny took Sam's hand.

"Yup."

The limo stopped the four friends got out of the car. TV crews pointed the camera toward them, reporters began to ask questions, camera flashes continued on, and fans begged for autographs. They ignored them all and entered the Starlet Theater, the biggest theater in the world.

Tucker and Jazz took seats, but Sam brought Danny backstage with her.

"You're ready, right?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah. The beginning should be fun, right?" Danny laughed.

"Right." She laughed with him.

"You guys ready?" Sam's manager asked the couple. They laughed in reply.

-

"When is it going to start?" Jazz said impatiently.

"Now." Tuck pointed to the stage.

"Welcome," A man walked up to the microphone. The formally dressed people stopped talking, and looked up. "to the 2006 Starlet Awards." Everyone clapped.

-

"Now, we have some entertainment for you." The man said after about an half an hour of movie awards. "We have a new teenage couple for you. I'm sure you've heard about them on the news, being ghosts. This is the beginning of their new album coming out this fall. Introducing.."

"Here they come.." Tucker mumbled.

"DANNY FENTON AND SAM MANSON!" Everyone clapped.

Sam came out of the right part of the stage and Danny came through the left.

They began to sing.

_**(Danny)**  
If I never knew you_

_  
If I never felt this love_

_  
I would have no inkling of_

_  
How precious life can be _

And if I never held you

_  
I would never have a clue_

_  
How at last I'd find in you_

_  
The missing part of me _

In this world so full of fear

_  
Full of rage and lies_

_  
I can see the truth so clear_

_  
In your eyes_

_  
So dry your eyes _

And I'm so grateful to you

_  
I'd have lived my whole life through_

_  
Lost forever_

_  
If I never knew you _

**(Sam)**  
If I never knew you

_  
I'd be safe but half as real_

_  
Never knowing I could feel_

_  
A love so strong and true _

I'm so grateful to you

_  
I'd have lived my whole life through_

_  
Lost forever_

_  
If I never knew you _

**(Danny)**  
I thought our love would be so beautiful

**(Sam)**  
Somehow we made the whole world bright

**(Both)**  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

_  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night_

_  
But still my heart is singing_

_  
We were right _

**(Sam)**  
If I never knew you

_  
If I never knew this love_

_  
I would have no inkling of_

_  
How precious life can be _

**(Both)**  
I thought our love would be so beautiful

_  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright _

**(Sam)**  
I thought our love would be so beautiful

_  
We'd turn the darkness into light _

**(Both)**  
And still my heart is singing

_  
We were right _

**(Danny)**  
We were right

_  
And If I never knew you_

_  
I'd have lived my whole life through _

**(Sam)**  
Empty as the sky

**(Both)**  
Never knowing why

_  
Lost forever_

_  
If I never knew you_

_-_

Jazz wiped a tear from her eye as she clapped. Tucker patted her back as she blew her nose. "That was beautiful." She cried.

"Sam Manson," The man walked up to the stage. "is also the winner of our Best Female Singer award." He said giving Sam an award.

-

"You guys were GREAT!" Tucker said hugging his friends.

"YEAH!" Jazz agreed.

Danny and Sam went to sign autographs, and other celebrity things. Then, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz headed for home.

"You think this fame thing is going to separate us?" Tucker wondered.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"Like the fact Danny and Sam will become famous and not have time for us."

An awkward silence was made.

Suddenly, they all began to laugh.

"YEAH RiGHT!"

* * *

A/N: O.O;;; I'm..done? NOOO! TT.TT;; Oh well! At least I'm continuing Mirror Mirror:D I LOVE ALL YOU REViEWERS WHO KEPT ME UPDATiNG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 


End file.
